


Daphne's Monster

by localmanisliar



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, knife play sort of, noncon, striped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanisliar/pseuds/localmanisliar
Summary: Daphne Blake gets kidnapped while the gang are investigating a ghoul, only this time things take a turn for the worst





	1. Kidnapped

It was, she thought to herself, entirely Fred's fault.

The pair of them had had an argument the night before, after he'd tried once again to persuade her to sleep with him, and she had once again reminded him of her no-sex-before-marriage rule. Normally after these arguments, which occurred at least once a month, Fred would be perfectly fine in the morning, but not this time. This time he'd still been a bad mood when they pulled up to the old, derelict mansion, and so when they'd gotten inside had decided to pair himself up with Velma instead of her. This left her with Shaggy and the dog, which was fine. 

Until, that is, the ghoul had burst out of a hidden doorway and the two of them had turned tail and run without a single thought for her. She'd turned to run, and promptly turned her ankle in her stupid heels. As she's hit the ground, cold, scaly hands had wrapped around her ankles, dragging her sharply backwards and a moment later the sharp prick of a needle sank into her neck.

A thick, leaden fog began to spread through her body, clouding her mind and paralysing her. It was as this fog swept over the last part of her conscious mind that she thought it: it was entirely Fred's fault.

\------------

The first thing that she becomes aware of is the uncomfortable, aching strain in her calves and thighs. She tries to stretch her legs out, to ease the ache, but finds that this causes a strange pressure on her arms and shoulders. Throughly confused, she finally opens her eyes and finds herself lying on a dusty, musty smelling bed. Her arms are bound tightly behind her back, and a loop of rope hooked around her ankles and pulling them up behind her. Though she can't see it, she can tell that her ankles and wrists are connected by a short rope, causing her to remain in this uncomfortable position.

She wriggles, trying in vain to free herself, when she feels something that causes her to freeze. Her nipples brush against the rough old bedspread, sending tingles all through her body. But she shouldn't be able to feel this. She looks down, ascot and hair getting in the way and realises with horror that her breasts are out. She is still wearing her dress, but someone has cut a large slit into the chest, pulling out her boobs and removing her bra at the same time. 

She realises also, blood rushing to her face, that her dress is hitched up around her waist, baring her underwear clad bottom to whoever might care to see her. 

She starts to shout, not afraid yet, only indignant and burning with humiliation at the thought of someone manhandling her unconscious body like this. Also immediately the bedroom door is thrown open but the hope which swells in her chest is immediately crushed as she sees the ghoul standing in the doorway.

He looks at her for a moment, face covered by an ugly, lumpy, flesh coloured mask. A greenish brown cowl covers his head and shoulders, and the rest of his body is hidden beneath stinking robes in the same ugly hue. On his hands are long fingered gloves which match the hideous mask. 

He strides towards her, footsteps clunking over the creaking floorboards and she starts to squirm again, trying to get away from him. 

"FRED!" She screams, sure that he will burst in at any second.

The ghoul says nothing, only claps a hand over her mouth. One rubbery, too-long finger pushes inside her mouth, tickling the back of her throat and making her retch. She tries to bite down on the finger, but the gloves seem somehow reinforced, hard like a stick.

With his other hand, the ghoul grabs the rope connecting her ankles and wrists and lifts her bodily from the bed. Daphne stops trying to bite him, distracted by the pain this causes her legs and shoulders. She wriggles helplessly, held like some human-handbag, but her efforts are useless.

The ghoul carries her across the room, not heading towards the door but instead towards the mirror. Daphne catches sight of herself in the mirror and immediately flushes a deep crimson. And to her horror, her chest also flushes, which she can see perfectly as her large breasts hang out, swaying humiliatingly. 

The ghoul does't pause to enjoy the sight, but grips the edge of the mirror and swings it outward, revealing a hidden doorway. Within it is dark, but Daphne can just make out a steep, narrow staircase leading downwards. Without hesitating, the ghoul starts down.

Now Daphne doesn't struggle, afraid of what would happen if she slipped. The mirror swings shut behind them and they are plunged into darkness. She can see nothing, and doesn't know how the ghoul can possibly see what he is doing. She expects at any moment that he will trip, sending her crashing down into the unknown depths.

Eventually however, the ghoul reaches the bottom of the stairs. He flicks on a light switch, allowing her to see the dank basement around them. The walls are bare and cracked, stained by water and mould, and apart from the doorway at which they stand, there is no visible entrance.

Fear is clawing at her throat, causing her whole body to tremble. Tears spike at her eyes.

The ghoul carries her over to the centre of the room, where there is a metal table, which reminds her, to her horror, of the tables on which bodies are placed in a morgue. As the come closer, she can see the handcuffs attached to a loop of metal at the head of the table.

The ghoul drops her onto this table, and suddenly produces a knife. He levels this at her threateningly and Daphne goes still, not daring to breathe. She is consumed with horror at the thought of him cutting her face, scarring her perfect skin. She watches the knife, mesmerised by the light catching its blade as it moves towards her.

Then the ghoul leans forward and cuts the rope between her ankles and wrists. The pain as her limbs unfold is so intense that she can't even think of trying to escape as he flips her onto her back and wrenches her arms up above her head. Before she can really understand what's happening, the handcuffs have snapped around her wrists.

With her now secured in place, the ghoul cuts off the rest of the ropes. He stands back a moment to look at her, and then the knife drops down to her crotch.

She stops breathing again, though she cannot stop herself from trembling. She closes her eyes, praying. 

The ghoul cuts off her panties and then, before she opens her eyes, begins to walk away.

By the time she looks he has disappeared. 

Daphne lays there, stunned, and, oddly... disappointed.


	2. Fucked

Daphne lies there, alone. The basement is cold, the feel of the cool air against her cunt a strange, not entirely unpleasant sensation. Though she could, if she wanted to, she does not close her legs. Instead, she leaves them spread, thighs pressed against the cold metal table. Her arms, stretched above her head ache, but she barely registers this discomfort. She is thinking instead about the ghoul and what he plans to do with her. 

It is not long before she gets her answer.

The ghoul appears in the doorway, masked and robed. She snaps her legs shut, angry and embarrassed that he has caught her like this.

"Let me go right now." She demands, voice shrill.

The ghoul doesn't speak. He moves closer to her, walking slowly as if he has all the time in the world.

"Let me go! You can't do this to me!" She shouts, voice growing stronger with her indignation.

Still, the ghoul doesn't speak. He reaches her, standing at the end of the table, her bare feet brushing slightly against his robes. "I don't know who you think you are but-"

Suddenly the ghoul forces her legs apart, making her yelp in surprise. "Stop!" She shouts, heart racing, "Stop! Fred! FRED!"

The ghouls hands slide up her thighs, towards her cunt and she twists, trying desperately to free her hands. She continues to scream for Fred, for Shaggy and Scooby, even for Velma, but she knows now that no one can hear her. 

He removes one hand from her thigh to reach inside his robe. When she tries to close her legs, he puts his other hand over her cunt, one long finger pressing slightly inside. She jumps, gasping. No one has ever touched her down there before. The closest Fred's ever gotten is her inner thigh.

The ghoul swirls his finger slightly, the tickling sensation sending shudders through her whole body and making her bared breasts wobble. He pulls his cock free of his robes and she stares at it in horror. She has never seen a man's cock before, but surely this must be bigger than average.

The finger draws back for a second, then slams forward again with enough force that his rubbery glove slaps loudly against her skin. She throws her head back, eyes wide, as the long finger impales deep inside of her, deeper than anything has ever gone before. And as if that wasn't enough, the ghoul is moving it, wriggling his finger back and forth, rubber nail scratching against her inner wall. She has never felt anything like it. She is silent now, in shock.

The ghoul draws his finger back one again and slams it back into, not pausing this time but pulling it immediately out and then back again, hammering his finger inside of her violently. She moans, squeezing her eyes shut as her body, incredibly, begins to respond to his violence. Her nipples are hard, aching points, her cunt beginning to grow wet so that his thrusting fingers make a sloppy, sickening noise. 

His hand moves faster and faster, and suddenly there are two fingers pushing inside of her, stretching her out. She is panting, feeling waves of shuddering pleasure rippling through her, growing and radiating out from her cunt. A pressure is building down there, between her legs, but before she can reach the edge which she knows is coming, the ghoul stops.

He withdraws his hand and looks at it for a moment, glistening in the light. He thrusts his gloved hand into her face, forcing her to smell herself, smell her own ashamed arousal on him. Then he smears his hand over her chest.

She is still breathing heavily, trembling slightly, as he takes hold of her thighs once again. She knows what is about to happen, and whispers a broken "please", but even she doesn't know what she is asking for.

The head of his cock presses between her legs, far thicker than his fingers, and as he leans forward, it slips easily inside her wet walls. Her horny cunt seems almost to suck him in, and there is, amazingly, almost no pain at all. She is so aroused, her cunt so ready for him. 

He pauses for a second inside of her, and though she cannot see his eyes through the mask, she knows that he is looking into her eyes, taking in her flushed, sweaty face, the need written plain to see. And she is also sure that he is smiling.

Suddenly his hands tighten on his thighs, gripping painfully tight and he is fucking her, hard and fast, so violently that her body slams against the table again and again in time to his thrusts. She lets out a scream, head arching back. He is fucking her, a man who's face she has never even seen, fucking her like some dirty whore... and Daphne cums, entire body spasming with the world shattering weight of it. It is the first time she has ever orgasmed, but there is no relief in it, as the continuous thrusting of his cock inside of her, the friction against her rock hard clit, drives her over the edge again and again.

She doesn't know how long the man fucks her, lost in a world of incredible pleasure that she never knew existed, but suddenly he is pressed against her even closer than ever before, shuddering as he pumps his hot cum directly into her womb. There is a moment of strange stillness, neither of them moving beyond the hitching of their chests, and then he draws away. After the burning heat of his cock inside of her, she feels oddly cold without him, and almost wants to call him back, to beg him not to stop.

The ghoul turns away from her and when he turns back his cock is once again hidden beneath his ratty old robes. He goes around to her head, reaching up to unlock her arms. She doesn't move as he does so, even when he frees her wrists. She just lays there, cunt and chest bared, sweaty and cum soaked. Then he walks away.

She can barely believe it, he's just... going to leave her here? She sits up quickly, but too late, as he has already disappeared back up the stairs. "Wait!" She tries to call, but her voice comes out as a hoarse croak. She tries to jump of the table but her legs give way and she crashes to the floor, ass in the air.

She lays there awhile, catching her breath. Her cunt is still tingling, aching to be filled once again. Finally, she finds the strength to sit up. Her mind has begun to work again, and she is just beginning to realise what has happened. She let that ghoul, that monster, fuck her, take her virginity, and she liked it.

Of course, Fred can never know. She is sure of this, already knows she will not tell anyone what has happened. There will be no police report, this is her secret. 

She looks down at her dress. There is nothing she can do about the rip, but she thinks perhaps she can lie about the cause. Couldn't it have been caused by a fall? A jagged nail catching on the material and ripping it in just the wrong place? She stands up shakily and pulls down her skirts. No one will see that she isn't wearing underwear.

Daphne starts to walk towards the stairs, legs still weak. She doesn't notice the cum dribbling down her legs. Upstairs, she finds her bra and shoes sitting on the bed. She puts the bra back on, grateful that now her embarrassing rip is slightly less exposing, and leaves the room in search of her friends.


End file.
